


You're the Obi-Wan for me

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Fluff without Plot, Force Ghosts, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hux/Kylo Ren, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is snuggling up to his grandfathers force ghost and asks about his first love. </p><p>Anakin admits his deep love for obi-wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Obi-Wan for me

**Author's Note:**

> There's a pun in the title...damn me..
> 
> This is just random, but it's to admit my love of Anakin and Obi-wan together!!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.

Kylo Ren snuggled sweetly into his grandfathers force ghost, he gripped to him and listened to his soft gentle breathing as the younger anakin skywalker cradled him. 

“Grandfather…? Did you ever love anyone?” He whispered softly and nuzzled tighter into his grandfathers neck, feeling his long hair brush over his face. Anakin laughed and gave a nod, “I loved your grandmother…” Kylo shook his head and looked up into the ghosts sweet eyes. “No..there's someone else..” 

Anakin then sighed, “oh..how do you know of him kylo Ren?” Kylo perked up slightly and smiled, “he's come to see me...he doesn't speak, but he caresses my cheek and watches me. Is he mean grandfather?” Anakin held his grandson closer, watching him with sad broken features, “no...he's wonderful. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Kylo's eyes went wide, “the one who uncle Luke knew?” Anakin gave a nod, “yes...he was my master. He helped me since I was a small boy.” Kylo readjusted and turned to face him, “tell me how you knew you loved him?”

Anakin smiled, “yes..”

~~

Anakin was the age of 18, he had just begun getting interested in people, but mostly men. Of course padme was beautiful and he did love her but he couldn't help but fall in love with his master, the closest person he had back then.

Anakin said long hair was styled perfectly as he walked nervously into the room where obi-wan was relaxing, luckily he was alone. Anakin hummed and made his way to his master, laying a hand on his shoulder and kneeling besides his chair. “Master..” Obi-wan turned to focus on him, his eyes watching anakin curiously. “Yes ani?” 

Anakin looked down, his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth. “I found out I have feelings for a man.” Obi-wan looked at him curiously, “oh a man? Not a woman huh?” Obi-wan gave him a smile, “most men have had a moment where another appears far better than a woman. Tell me of him?” Anakin whined and looked up, “he's so handsome..and so strong..” His voice deepened with lust. “But he's older than men. How could a man older ever grow to accept such attention from a younger like me?”

Obi-wan chuckled and ruffled anakins hair fondly, “you fear this man won't return such affection?” Anakin nods sadly, “yes..if he doesn't I will be very hurt.” Obi-wan Cupped anakins cheek and smiled, “how about you try and tell him how you feel? You will do great.” Anakin shyly nods, his face darkening with a blush as he pulled away and stood. Anakin waved and ran off.

The next week anakin found his master alone again and shyly walked over to him, “master...there's much I must say..” Obi-wan looked up tiredly, he looked weak. “Master?” Anakin wrapped his arms around him and cupped his cheeks, tapping his cheeks to help him pay attention. “Are you alright master?” Obi-wan groaned, “I'm sorry ani...I feel I may be sick…”

Anakin carried Obi-wan to the bed, sitting next to him as he laid tiredly, “I'll help you master..” He whispered. 

That anakin did, for another whole week anakin sat with obi-wan on his bed and feed him and give him his meds until finally obi-wan was back to good health.

Anakin walked in to see obi-wan preparing himself for the day, dressing himself in his usual clothes, Anakin shyly watched. “Ani...the day you found me you said you had something to tell me?” Anakin blushed and stepped into the room completely, he blushed and looked Down. “Well master..” Anakin cleared his throat, “master...the man I have affection for..” Obi-wan interrupted him, “is me…” He whispered. Anakin blushed and looked off, “yes..” 

Obi-wan sighed and sat back down onto the bed and watched Anakin, “come here…” Anakin followed his instructions and slowly sat down besides obi-wan. “Are you sure I am what you want in a partner ani?” Anakin whined and gave a needy nod. “Yes...please master..for years I've adored you..” Obi-wan gave a nod and cupped anakins chin, pulling his face closer. “I have adored you also ani…” 

Obi-wan then pulled anakin close, letting their lips lock, anakin nudging himself closer to obi-wan and making sure they were touching as they shared the beautiful and loving kiss. But then obi-wan removed his lips, “ani you must remember, we may share ourselves...but we cannot love.” Anakin gave a nod and gripped to the older man, “I give myself to you master...please, accept me?” Obi-wan smiled and kissed anakins lips once more, “of course..” 

~~

The force ghost sighed heavily, “my grandson...I did love obi-wan, I loved him. But I was pushed to my relationship with grandmother, and I was also turned to a side I don't fully recommend. Which led to my love...removing my limbs and leaving me.” 

Kylo whimpered and watched his grandfathers broken face, “grandfather...the side you don't recommend? Do you mean the dark side?”

“Yes kylo, I do. I have been trying to tell you, I have been trying to push you towards the light.”

Kylo sat up taller, “grandfather, I love a man too, if I stay on the dark side will we both get hurt?” Anakin watched his grandson, “I cannot give you details, I can only say. Do what you think will lead to the future you desire.” Kylo Rens eyes widened, he kissed his grandfathers cheek and got off his lap, running off quickly. 

Anakin watched kylo ren run off, knowing he was going out to locate Hux and to speak to him. The sadness and loneliness that filled him begun to burn again, he wanted to see obi-wan yet again, throw himself into his warm embrace and cry and plead for his forgiveness and love. 

As anakin thought of this a large blue figure stepped in, another force ghost, the force ghost of obi-wan. He was silent before he spoke, “ani...why do you feel sad?” Anakin looked up and stood, “obi-wan!” The other cried and hurried to the older male, he tucked himself into his embrace, gripping to him. “Kylo..he spoke of you..”

Obi-wan smiled, “you're grandson, much like you.” The older chuckled, watching how anakin kissed at his neck. “Ani…” Anakin whined, “you know I love you...in this life I can love you..because we are safer..” Obi-wan huffed and cupped anakins cheeks, “you love me?” Anakin whined louder, “of course I do...you've always known..” 

Obi-wan sighed and smiled, “that is true..” He then allowed their lips to meet, soft and sweet, the years apart full of pained wants all returning. Anakin nipped at his bottom lip, causing obi-wan to groan. 

“I love you too anakin…” They continued to kiss before they both disappeared back into their own nothingness, waiting and watching kylo Ren.


End file.
